


Out of the Blue

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, House Party, Multi, i don't want to give spoilers on the tag but there's kissing by you know who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Kirstin drags Mitch to a party, he hates every minute until Scott comes around and Mitch shares his thoughts on the party, not knowing Scott is the host.





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't thought I would write a highschool au and yet here we are... That was fun! I got too carried away to proof read it so sorry about any possible mistakes. Clock the name inspired by Adore Delano's song, I couldn't help, not my fault if it fits, right? I really hope you enjoy this one and please lemme know your thoughts! [xx](https://twitter.com/dragaddicted)

“C’mon, it will be fun!” Kirstin said, excited, as she held Mitch’s hand and dragged him inside the house. He gave her a half smile, not really convincing, but he would do it once, it wouldn’t kill him and that way she wouldn’t be mad at him later. “A bigger one,” She said and waited for Mitch give her a fake smile, he did and she laughed. “Thank you.”

The place was way too crowded for Mitch’s taste, he followed Kirstin around and saw some familiar faces from his school, but not familiar enough for him to say more than an hi. Kirstin squeezed his hands, reassuring, as she walked them to a group of friends she spotted. Mitch politely greeted them all but they were Kirstin’s friends, we didn’t know what they were talking about and wasn’t in his best mood to try and be that sociable, making new friends. He had enough, good ones. And parties like this always made him feel out of place.

When Mitch realized, Kirstin wasn’t by his side anymore. He looked around and she wasn’t anywhere to be seen, she probably had told him where she went but Mitch was with his head on the clouds and didn’t paid attention, now he was alone in an unknown pack of people and the music was too bad and too loud. He needed to be alone, or at least far from this.

Walking through the house and stumbling into drunk people, Mitch tried to just find a way out. He knew the front yard wasn’t a great choice, so looked after the backyard, hopefully no one would be there and he could enjoy a moment of two of quietness.

The wire fence showed him outside, it was dark and he couldn’t figure out what was really past it and he for sure wouldn’t walk there to find out, it was kinda scary. He felt like someone or something could walk out of the darkness anytime, but he still prefered the thrill of that happening than to come back inside. He sat on the few steps that lead to the backyard and looked up, the moon was nowhere to be seen but at least there were a few stars on the sky to keep him company and distract him.

Eventually a few couples would come and break his silence, looking for a quiet place to hook up but leaving right after realizing Mitch was there, laughing with their red cups on hand. He played with the grass and thought about how much he would prefer to be at home doing anything else. But he had to make some sacrifices for Kirstin. He remembered her and felt guilty for had forgotten her in the first place, leaving her alone, even though she wouldn’t be, she had a lot of friends. He took one last breath and savoured his final moments on his secret spot, deciding to look for Kirstin and be by her side again, as he should been doing this whole time.

Mitch turned around to stand up and saw someone staring at him on the doorstep.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Mitch didn’t know how to act for a moment, he looked like he was there for a while and it made Mitch uncomfortable, like he was being watched, like he was weird.

“Yeah… I just, needed some air.” Mitch said.

“It’s so packed inside, right? You can barely walk without stumbling into someone.” The stranger guy said, and give him a smile. He was tall, blonde, and definitely cute.

“A little bit, yeah.” Mitch laughed, feeling awkward. 

“I’m Scott, by the way.”

“Mitch.” He waved his hand at Scott.

“Hi Mitch, nice to meet you.” Scott said, then pointed to the space next to Mitch. “Can I join?”

“Ummm... Yeah, yeah, sure.” Mitch sat back down on his spot and Scott sat by his side, looking around.

“So, what makes it here better than the party inside?” Scott asked, curious and playful.

“I guess I’m not a party person.” Mitch shrugged. “I mean, I am, just not with too many people I don’t know and bad loud music.”

Scott laughed and Mitch was surprised because he didn’t mean to be funny, he was just being honest, and his laugh was funny to hear.

“No way, everyone is having a great time.” Scott pointed towards the door.

“Yeah, because they’re too drunk off their asses to notice the mess.” Mitch rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be at home, honestly."

“The mess?” Scott asked, unsure of what Mitch was pointing.

“I’m going to be the one and say that this party sucks.” Mitch said, unapologetic. 

“Wow… You do hate the party…” Scott said, the pieces of his brain working on something. “Have you tried to actually enjoy it or have you been outside since you got here?” Mitch made a face that gave Scott the answer he needed. No, Mitch hadn’t tried. He was determined to make him have some fun. He stood up and extended his hand to help Mitch get up. “Come back inside with me, I’ll try to make it suck less.”

“Oh no, that’s okay, I’m not really-” Mitch tried to get away but the look on Scott face made him know he wouldn’t give away easily. “Fine.”

Scott walked in front of him, gracefully avoiding crash into someone and greeting whoever talked to him, Mitch felt less awkward, he liked to be led. The music was still too loud, though. Scott entered what Mitch assumed it was the kitchen, there was people sitting in every surface and a lot of bottles. He searched for a while and then handed Mitch a cup, a bottle on his other hand.

“Thanks, but I don’t drink.” Mitch said, pushing the cup back to Scott’s direction.

“Have you ever drank before?” Scott asked.

“...No.”

“Then give it a try at least!” Scott insisted, pouring alcohol on Mitch’s cup.

“Does it taste good?” Mitch asked after he smelled the liquor.

“...No.” Scott shrugged. “Alcohol is not made to taste good, it’s for make you sociable, forget your problems, and occasionally make some mistakes.”

It didn’t convinced Mitch at all, but he would give a try so he could make his mind either he liked it or no and let this alcohol business behind. Scott poured him some in another cup and they touched their cups together, drinking it all right after.

“Oh my god, this is horrible.” Mitch said, coughing. “It burns!”

Scott couldn’t help but laugh at Mitch’s face.

“Why do people drink it?” Mitch cleaned his mouth with the tip of his shirt, Scott just shrugged again in response.

“There you are! I thought you had left.”

Mitch turns around to the voice only to see someone he had forgotten, again. Kirstie.

“I went outside for a while.”

“I’m sorry I left you alone.” She kissed his cheek, then turned to see who was being Mitch’s company. “Oh my god, Scott, hi!” Kirstin went to give Scott a hug, Mitch was not surprised she knew him.

“Hi.” Scott said and hugged the smaller girl.

“This is my boyfriend, Mitch.” She said when they parted.

“Yeah, we met.” Scott smirked.

“Oh. Did you?” She looked at both of them confused, not reminding of introducing them before, but she shrugged it off. “Anyways, thanks for inviting us, the party is so much fun.”

“Thank you for coming.” Scott said and the smile grew bigger on his face as he saw the petrified look on Mitch’s face. He took a sip of his drink so the cup would hide his huge grin and how much he was enjoying this moment.

“It’s his party?” Mitch whispered to Kirstin.

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you?” She turns to him. “I did, Scott, from choir.”

Mitch just nods in agreement, avoiding to look at Scott’s face because he’s so embarrassed right now. He can feel his face red and he’s internally praying for the ground to open and swallow him. Kirstin didn’t seem to notice and just started a chit chat with Scott as Mitch stood there uncomfortably. He pours more alcohol on his cup to avoid awkwardness and distract himself, luckily, Scott doesn’t stay around for too much, being the host of the party, he’s everywhere, talking to everyone and providing fun.

Kirstie poured her whatever she could find and then she and Mitch headed to the living room, where the music was louder and most of people were dancing and she joined them. Mitch was near but not so into the dancing part, he would move along to side to side, not wanting to look like a statue, but that was as far he would go. The alcohol he had definitely made him feel loose but he still felt aware, he knew those faces, he couldn’t break free like he wanted. 

He was having fun, as much as he could have, the party wasn’t that bad anymore. As he moved to the sound his eyes caught something in the sea of people, Scott stood out naturally. He was laughing and dancing badly, but he managed to look adorable. Mitch didn’t think he wa staring for long enough but Scott caught his eyes and it was Mitch’s turns to move out of the beat. He felt uneasy, and tried to look like he wasn’t aware that Scott was still looking at him, he would act normal.

As he cooled down and didn’t worried so much, he dared to look back at Scott, and this time Scott acted like he wasn’t the one noticing Mitch’s gaze, so he just dance around and smiled. Mitch laughed at himself and controlled his stares to that direction. But when he looked back and Scott wasn’t there anymore he felt empty, out of place again. He realized that Scott’s presence had made him feel comfortable, even though he was feets away. He threw a few glances around but no sign of Scott, and suddenly the party wasn’t that fun anymore. His stomach felt weird.

“I’ll be right back.” Mitch said to Kirstin and then made his through the people, looking for the bathroom.

He was lucky enough to reach it just as a very drunk girl was leaving, he locked the door behind him and leaned his head against it. It must be the alcohol, he feels like he wants to throw up so he wash his face, the cold water feels like a blessing against his burning skin.

Taking a few deep breaths, Mitch waits a little longer to calm down and compose himself before going back to the party. He’s fine, but he should avoid drinking for the rest of the night. He opens the door and a much taller figure falls over him, holding his shoulders and knocking him against the wall, it happened way too fast.

“I’m sorry.” Both of them say at the same time.

Mitch then open his eyes, take a proper look and see it’s Scott in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I was leaning against the door waiting.” Scott says, Mitch just nods, still confused. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m okay,” He reassures Scott. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Scott says and only then they realize they an inch away. Scott’s hands are still on Mitch’s shoulders and Mitch is still trapped against the wall. Scott’s eyes go from Mitch’s eyes to his lips, quickly, but Mitch caught it and it felt like there was less air in the room.

Scott took a step back, giving Mitch space, and now with a short distance he seemed to be able to breath again. He could walk away, he probably should, Scott was the one trying to use the bathroom now, but his legs didn’t move at all. They just stared at each other, in a heavily tense silence between the two. Scott closed the door with his right hand, not looking away for a second, and then the music faded away, they were alone.

It was impossible to get farther, the wall against Mitch’s back reminded him that, but his whole body felt like running, all too awake and aware. He followed Scott’s eyes again and this time he lingered, he licked his lips and Mitch shivered. Scott took one step forward and they were again in each other’s space, he placed both hands on the wall, with Mitch between them. 

He looked up and Mitch did the same, the seconds were passing slow, Mitch thought Scott might could hear his heartbeat. His lips parted as he exhaled and then Scott leaned in, their lips brushing soft against each other, their eyes closing in sync.

“I have a girlfriend.” Mitch said against Scott’s lips.

“I know.” He answered, dropping his arms, letting Mitch free to walk away, but when he didn’t Scott took another step, pressing his body against Mitch, trapping him against the wall.

Scott placed a hand on Mitch’s hip, not wanting to be too eager and scare him away. He parted his lips and sucked Mitch’s bottom lip, and Mitch felt like he might faint at any minute now. He kissed him softly, slowly, unsure, and at the same pace Mitch responded back, touching Scott’s body carefully.

Scott placed the other arm on Mitch’s hip, wrapping them around his body and bringing him closer, while Mitch shyly wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck, their kiss getting less and less hesitant, turning into sweet, breathtaking and teasing. Mitch lightly ran his fingernails on Scott’s neck, Scott bite his bottom lip in retail, making Mitch moan.

The sound had different effects in both of them. Scott felt it go through his body, putting it on fire, his hands squeezed in urge the part of Mitch’s body he could find. It was totally unknown to Mitch, he never felt like this, kisses never made him do that and he freaked out. He pushes Scott away, he tries to keep his face straight but Scott is just confused as he is.

“I can’t,” Mitch says and he can see the disappointment on Scott’s face. “I’m sorry.”

Scott unwrap his arms around Mitch against his will, preferring way more that he would stay. Mitch slides on the wall, trying to walk out on the easiest way and quickly. He doesn’t have the guts to look back at Scott once he reaches the door, so he just leaves.

“Can we please go?” Mitch says when he finds Kirstie. “I think I have a headache.”

“Okay, let me say goodbye.” She stops dancing and start to say goodbye to her friends, Mitch avoids looking back the way he came, he’s restless.

Relief rush through his body every step he takes away from the house and the music gets lower, his body calms and he nods to what Kirstin is saying by his side. He just wants to forget. He wants to want that, but in reality he won’t ever forget that. He bite his lips as the memories come fresh to his mind. He’s scared, excited, the feeling in his stomach is back all over again. 

He didn’t knew Scott at all, part of it made him afraid, he might tell everyone, Mitch was almost sure he wouldn’t. But he wants to, he wants to know Scott and more about him. They shared a moment together. And Mitch was creating a few more on his head.

He laughed as he realized no one ever made him feel that, not even his girlfriend. He knew for a while, but there wasn’t any need for things to change, so he played along. He loved Kirstie, there wasn’t any doubt about that, but not in the way she wanted. He knew he never could. And because he loved her so much, he knew he should be honest and try to keep her in his life while he could. 

“I think we should break up.”


End file.
